Searching For The Light
by DarkBlaze14
Summary: Hope. Just one of the many things Silver has run out of three years after, or fifty-seven years prior to, Blaze's death. Silver's gotten somewhat back on track, but is, at the same time, an absolute wreck. However, will hope finally shine through in his darkest hour? And, if so, will it be enough? Many questions. Many answers. SilverxBlaze.
1. Chapter 1 -- How It All Began

**_Hello all! I can't tell you just how excited I am to finally start writing this! I've been planning on it for a while... But I just, for the life of me, couldn't get the kinks out of the storyline! XD Well, now I have, and I think (And by "think" I mean "hope to God"...) that you're going to enjoy it!_**

**_Now, about this story... Unlike my first one, this wasn't influenced by a fanfic I've previously read. That is the main reason why I'm so excited, because this is my own idea from the beginning! Now, that's not to say a story with a similar plot line hasn't been written... That's ludicrous... Of course there has been! Eh... I'm rambling on too much XP_**

**_Also, this story will probably be very confusing for the first few chapters. So, please, bear with me! I assure you that all will be explained!_**

**_This story is completely separate from any Sonic game (especially Sonic 06...) so it may seem completely inaccurate if you were to compare._**

**_Age of characters (not that it applies much to the storyline anyways...): Eh... I dunno... Mid-twenties? Some a bit younger... Erg... I'll work all that out later..._**

**_Hmm... Well, I think that does it for now! I leave you with my second fanfic, Searching For The Light!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Silver, Blaze, or any other characters mentioned in this story. They all, of course, belong to SEGA._**

* * *

**Searching For The Light**

**A Silvaze Fanfic**

**Chapter 1 - How It All Began**

Our story begins with the sight of a small crater, in the middle of a once peaceful city. In this city, there is nothing but fire and crumbling buildings. Total destruction and chaos has occurred, in every definition of the two words. There were no screams of dying individuals, as most of the population had already been exterminated. Hell. Absolute, unjustified hell is the only way to describe this scene.

Inside the small crater, we find three figures. The first is identified as a grey hedgehog by the name of Silver. Kneeling on the ground, and with tears streaming down his face, he holds the second figure in his arms, a lavender cat by the name of Blaze. The third figure, whom we will classify as the antagonist, is made of blue metal, meant upon creation to resemble a hedgehog. This robot stands six feet away from the first two figures, its glowing red eyes staring at them in ultimate triumph. Another building collapses in the background of it all.

Silver looked down at Blaze's lifeless body, noticing that the blood flowing from her many gashes had stopped. More tears dripped from his chin, and he now looked up to the enemy.

"You _bastard_!" Silver screamed, with all his might. He now noticed all of his own cuts, which were all over his body as well and spilling the red, thick liquid by the second. He turned and leaned to his right, away from Blaze, and coughed up even more blood. Silver regrouped himself, and screamed again. "How _could_ you?!"

The hedgehog-like robot stood for a moment. "Puny mortal..." Its metallic voice called back. "You act as if I'm supposed to _care _about your little friend..."

Tears still ran down both of Silver's cheeks as he screamed once more, "You're nothing but a _coward_!"

"You might want to watch your mouth, you so-called 'hero'..." The robot said, "For I can and _will_ finish you off in a nanosecond."

Silver shivered now as he sobbed, looking down at Blaze's body again. "Do with me what you want..." He looked up, angrily. "But just know this... I..." Silver looked down to Blaze again, "_We..._" More tears dripped from his eyes as he looked to the robot once more, "Will _always _have something that you _won't_... A _soul_. You will _never_ be anything but a walking hunk of metal. You're nothing but a _worthless_, _low-down_, piece of _shit_, and you _know it_."_  
_

The blue robot paused, and then took a slow step towards Silver. "I'm afraid..." It raised its right hand, "That I'm going to enjoy this thoroughly."

Suddenly, the palm of the robot's hand opened up, revealing a purple emerald.

_"Chaos control!"_

A bright light emitted from the robot's hand, and Silver braced for the worst. With every ounce of strength he had left, Silver raised his own right hand, letting Blaze's lower half touch the ground. He aimed his telekinetic powers, weakened significantly by the lack of energy he had, at the light, not necessarily expecting any result. However, there was a result, as it temporarily stalled whatever was about to happen. Silver noticed this, so he continued to push, as did the robot. They stayed in this tense deadlock for a whole minute, Silver not letting up as he began to scream. Silver, now losing whatever strength he had left, opened his eyes slightly, looking at Blaze.

_"So... This is how it all ends..." _He thought, clutching Blaze's body with his free hand.

Just then, the light began to spread, and moments later consumed Silver and everything around him. Silver's screams were drowned out by the '_boom!_' of the blast, and now everything turned white.

Silver groaned as he awoke on his back, looking upwards at a blue sky and the branches of many trees around him.

"What the..." He whispered to himself. Silver sat up, and took a look at all of his surroundings_._

_"Everything's... Normal? What the hell happened?" _Silver thought. He looked at his arms, and all of his wounds were gone. He felt his face for the gash he had received across the right side of his muzzle. Nothing. Not even a trace of blood. Now, Silver was confused, and almost in a state of panic, not knowing where he was.

Silver looked around more, searching for answers, and finally stood up a few minutes later. He spotted a teenage hedgehog jogging nearby.

"Excuse me, miss?" Silver called. "Might I ask you what year it is?"

The hedgehog replied as she trotted past him, "Uh... Two-thousand twelve..." She said, convinced that Silver was surely retarded.

Silver's eyes widened as the young hedgehog went off into the distance.

_"Oh... My... God..."_

_**And that'll be it for the (very short...) opening chapter! I... Uh... Hope it's okay... But it's 1 AM... I'm tired as hell... So I just did a general spellcheck to "proofread" this! Lolz... I'll get back to this later...**  
_

_**Once again, it may be a bit confusing at the moment... But please, by all means, hang with me! ONWARD TO CHAPTAH TWO!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	2. Chapter 2 -- Photograph

**Searching For The Light**

**A Silvaze Fanfic**

**Chapter 2 - Photograph**

_"How is this even possible?"_ Silver thought, frozen now as he looked himself over once more. Still, none of his scars were present. However, that wasn't what he was focusing on at the moment.

_"I... Did I... Time travel? No..."_

He remained calm, and casually approached another individual. It was quite easy to find one, as Silver had apparently woken up in the wooded area of a city park. He asked this short, blue cat the same question he had asked the jogger, and it wasn't until the hedgehog received the same answer that he began to panic.

_"What the hell is this..."_

Our hero now whipped around, and sprinted out of the park, unknowing of where he was headed. He soon passed by a stretch of small buildings, and stopped dead cold when he saw a calendar hanging on the door of one of them, marked 'November, 2012'. Out of breath, he stumbled over to the end of the building, and leaned against the brick wall. With his hands in his face now, Silver slowly slid down to a sitting position on the concrete sidewalk. He lifted his head, revealing his tears, and looked all around once more.

Seeing that there wasn't a soul near him at the moment, Silver now whispered to himself. "H-How could this be? It just doesn't make sense... Maybe... Because I interrupted the chaos blast? But why would I be sent back _sixty years_?..."

Silver shivered now, and finally realized that there were small clouds of water vapor emitting from his mouth each time he spoke. He was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. _Cold_. In fact, the last time he could remember temperatures being below seventy, _anywhere_ in the world, was when he was just a child. He exhaled once more, admiring the vapor briefly.

Finally getting back on subject, Silver sighed. "None of _that_ even matters, though... B-Blaze..." Another tear fell into his lap, "She's _gone_... No matter _what_ year it is..."

A thought crossed Silver's mind, and he quickly reached into his back pocket. Just as he figured, he felt his wallet, and pulled it out. He opened the billfold slowly, feeling the nylon surface with his thumbs. He examined the contents, and, more importantly, the _money_, frowning at the results. However, the albino hedgehog stopped, slightly gasping, at the sight of what was on the left side, behind a transparent cover as it always had been. This item was a small picture, showing Silver winking and holding up a 'peace' sign, with his arm around Blaze, who was actually smiling. He pulled the photograph out, and stared at it for a good five minutes before sticking it back in his pocket, tears filling his eyes.

The protagonist's hands returned to his face, and he began to sob. He stayed like this for several long, sorrow-filled hours, not giving a rat's ass who saw or what they would think of him. When Silver finally did look back up, the sky had darkened significantly, and he shivered even more at the cold air piercing his light grey fur. He stood up, and desperately searched the nearest trash can for anything that could provide him warmth. He would indeed find a ragged, slightly faded blanket, and he covered himself up with it as he sat back down next to the brick building once more. Silver later laid down, and curled up into a ball, still shivering a little. This would be how he fell asleep that night, and many nights to come.

The hedgehog's road ahead of him is as tough as leather, and he is _fully_ aware.

_Three years later_

We now rejoin Silver, with the scene of him sitting at a small wooden desk in a dark room. This room, only lit by a dim lamp on the desk, was the living room of Silver's home, which had been his home for the past year-and-a-half. Yes, he had gotten a job, and finally scraped up enough money to afford a small house for himself. One bedroom, one bathroom, living room, and a small porch. It wasn't much, but it was better than living on the streets.

At his desk, we find our hero rapidly scribbling away on a notebook. His eyes are bloodshot, and his wrists have cuts all over, with dried blood around them. He writes:

_Silver The Hedgehog; __Journal entry #265_

_November 14, 2015_

_Life sucks. I realize that's a bit obvious given my situation, but it's the full truth. I just don't know what to do anymore. Since my last entry, I've experimented with some... Various substances, to say the least. It seems like the high is the only thing I have to look forward to nowadays..._

_Blaze... Oh, God, Blaze. I still see her... At night... In my dreams... She's always there. She tells me to not give up... To stay strong... But... I... I just can't anymore. Oh, Blaze! Why couldn't I have just saved you?! _

_Hell... Why couldn't I have just saved anyone, for that matter._

_That voice... It still haunts me... I don't know why. I don't recognize it... I've heard it calling my name ever since I ended up in all of this mess... I would've thought that after three years it would've gone away, but no. Listen to myself... I'm going completely insane... Dammit, I've been insane for a good while now. And, quite frankly, I'm sick of it all. I have nothing to live for anymore... I fell like I need to... Like I just wanna..._

Behind the desk, on the wall, there hangs a brown bulletin board. There is only one item thumb-tacked to it; the picture of him and Blaze from his wallet. This was the only visual of her that Silver had anymore, except for a few drawings and when he dreamt of her.

Now, he looked up to the photograph, with a rather odd facial expression... Almost as if he were asking for _forgiveness_ of some sort. Tears poured down his face, and he looked back down to the notebook again. He skipped a few lines, and wrote at the very bottom:

_...This will be my last Journal entry._

Silver dropped his pencil, letting it hit the floor with a '_tick!_'. He leaned down to his right, and opened the second drawer down of the desk. In this drawer, there contained a handgun, which he now took in his right hand. He observed the weapon for a moment, making sure it was loaded... It always was. Slowly now, he turned the gun to his head.

Tears continued to pour down the hedgehog's cheeks as he looked up to the photograph once more. He stayed like this for several minutes.

Finally, Silver laid his finger on the trigger.

_"Blaze..." _He whispered,_ "I'm so_ sorry..."

**_Damn... That's depressing... Haha! But, yes. This is indeed the end of Chapter Two!_**

**_I apologize for the wait... But I hope that the quality makes up for it! This is something I don't usually say, but I feel that I actually have some potential with this story, so I'm gonna' try to give you guys 110% effort with each chapter! Sadly, that may call for some spaced-out updates. So I'm hoping with all my heart that you all enjoyed despite the wait! :D_**

**_Thanks for reading! Love you all!_**


	3. Chapter 3 -- My Light

**Searching For The Light**

**A Silvaze Fanfic**

**Chapter 3 - My Light**

_"Silver..."_

_BAM!_

The sudden calling of his name made Silver flinch, which, in turn, made the bullet fly over his head when he finally pulled the trigger.

"There it is again!" Silver screamed, "That damned voice!" He dropped the gun on his notebook, and buried his face in his palms, sobbing. Finally, he cried out again, "What do you _want_ from me?! What _are_ you?!"

_"Silver..."_

Now, Silver screamed at the top of his lungs, and picked the handgun back up. He turned it to his head again, fully intent on _doing it _this time. However, a bright flash of light coming in through the window of his front door stopped him. Curious, and desperate for some answer... _Any _answer, Silver quickly ran to his door, and flung it open. Aimlessly, he stepped out onto his porch, pointing his gun every which way, and shouting for whatever it was to show itself.

Finally, after a full minute of doing this, a small ball of light descended from the night sky. Silver stared in amazement, and, still pointing the handgun at it, spoke to it.

"What _are _you?" Silver asked again.

After a few moments, the voice finally spoke once more. "Silver... Don't do this to yourself..."

That time, the voice wasn't as suppressed, mainly because Silver was in the presence of its origin. This clicked in his mind, and he finally recognized it.

He looked up to the ball of light, and dropped the gun. "B... Blaze?"

"Yes... Silver..."

Silver fell to his knees, and put his hands on his face again. He cried, until his sobs turned slowly into a hysterical laugh, and he looked back up from his palms.

He sighed, "I knew it... I _am_ crazy..."

"No... You're not..."

Silver paused for a moment, "Ya' know what? You're right!" He said, in a lighter tone of voice. Silver looked out to the woods, and then back to the light. He hardened his tone, "I'm _completely_ crazy. And, like I said, I _knew it_."

"Silver..."

Silver spread out his arms, "Look at me! I'm a freakin' nut-job talking to something that isn't even _real_! How do you _not _call that crazy?!" He let his arms fall to his sides, and sighed again. "Look... I don't know what kind of _sick_, _twisted_ joke this is, but it's not funny." Silver raised his tone to a scream, "Do you see me laughing?!"

There was a long pause, "So... I'm not _real_?"

"Yes, dammit!" Silver screamed, "You're not Blaze! You're just a figment of my _deranged, _crazy-ass imagination, and I just want you to _go the hell away!_"

Silver let his head fall into his hands again, sobbing. He stayed like this for another minute.

"Silver?"

"What the hell do you _want fro_-?!" Silver started to scream even louder, but was stopped cold when he looked up and saw a semi-transparent Blaze standing there, on his front porch, with her arms crossed.

"Do I look _fake _to you?" She asked.

Without a word, and with tears in his eyes, Silver shot up to his feet, and ran to Blaze to hug her. She didn't move a non-living muscle, and Silver phased right through her, leaving nothing between him and the concrete walkway about two feet below.

Silver quickly got back up, and walked up the step back on to his porch. "Ah, _God_!" He said, inspecting the scrapes on his elbows, "You didn't tell me you were a freakin' _ghost_!"

"I prefer to use the term _Chaos S__pirit_... But yes, ghost works as well." Blaze said, sitting down on one of the two plastic chairs that were out. "Also, my argument was that I am _real_... Not _tangible_."

"Wait..." Silver said, sitting in the other chair. "Then how can you _sit down_?"

Blaze explained, "I'm allowed to choose when I can and cannot phase through inanimate objects..." She demonstrated with her left hand and the arm of the chair, and then continued. "But I have no choice when it comes to living organisms."

"Alright... Which brings me to my next, more important question..." He held out his hands, "_How _are you _here_?!"

"Well... Even _I _don't know the full story... I believe that when you interfered with the Chaos blast, my soul hadn't found it's way to... Well... The _afterlife_, whatever it may be, yet. So, it got trapped in this... I suppose it would be called a Chaos Realm... And here I am."

"But..." Silver said, "That still doesn't tell me how I time traveled..."

Blaze rested her chin on her hand, "That's one of the details I can't seem to figure out... You know, the power of Chaos is unlimited... So anything is possible." There was a small pause, and then she continued. "I suppose you can just be glad it didn't _annihilate _you on the spot."

Silver let out a deep sigh, and, once again, fell into his hands. "Oh my God..."

"Is everything alright?" Blaze asked, "You seem a bit distressed..."_  
_

Silver looked up, "Well, let's look at the _big picture_ here. I got sent back sixty years in the past the day of my _best friend_ being killed, searched _three years_ to try and find an answer, and I'm just getting it _now_, in the form of my best friend's _ghost_, about a split-second before I was going to _blow_ my friggin' _brains_ out!" He picked the gun back up off the ground, observed it, and then looked back to Blaze. "So _yeah_... I'm a little _tense_..." Silver said, growling at the last word.

"Right... Sorry..."

Silver threw the handgun behind him, off of the porch. "So... Now that you _are _here... What do we do?"

Blaze grinned slightly, "I'm glad you asked. You see, while I don't know _why_ you've been sent back to this time period... Over the past year, I've thought of a way that we can make some _good_ out of it."

"What do you mean?" Silver asked, looking at his feet.

"I _mean..._ Silver..."

He looked to Blaze.

She continued, "You can _save_ our future."

**_Well... Hate to leave ya' hanging... But I'm leaving you hanging!XD End of Chapter 3! I'd also like to take this time to remind everyone that this is indeed COMPLETELY separate from any official Sonic storyline... Whether that be game, comic, TV series, etc... So that's why there's a Chaos Realm (uh... I wouldn't know if there actually IS one in a Sonic game... I've hardly ever played one!XD), Chaos Spirits, and stuff like that. Lolz... That probably didn't even make sense..._**

**_Also, Happy New Year! (Early, that is... Since I won't see you guys until after...)_**

**_Thanks for reading! Love you all!_**


	4. Chapter 4 -- A New Ally

**Searching For The Light**

**A Silvaze Fanfic**

**Chapter 4 - A New Ally**

"...No."

Blaze paused for a moment, a bit shocked. "W-What do you mean '_no_'?"

"You heard me." Silver said, "Just no."

"Care to explain why?" Blaze asked.

Silver leaned back in his chair, "That _was_ my job at one point... You see where _that's _gotten us."

"So... That's it?" Blaze said, "_Just no_? You don't even want to _hear_ this plan I've come up with?"

"Nope." Silver said, quite content with his response.

Blaze paused again, "What have you got to _lose_?"

Silver let out a deep sigh, knowing he would lose this chess match of an argument before it even began. "Fine. Enlighten me."

Blaze smiled, "I knew you'd come around..." Just then, she held out her hand, and revealed a hologram of an individual.

Silver flinched, "Woah! How did yo-? Oh, right... _Spirit_... I guess you can do that now."

"Indeed." Blaze said, "Now, do you recognize this hedgehog?"

Silver looked closer at the hologram, "Oh my God... He looks just like-"

"Exactly." Blaze said, interrupting Silver. "His name is Sonic. Sonic The Legendary Hedgehog."

"_Legendary_? Oh! Yeah!" Silver snapped his finger, "I've heard that name before! He was my preceder, right? I was supposed to finish what he started..." He rolled his eyes, "And I flat-out _sucked_ at that..."

Blaze laughed, "I believe the word you're looking for is _predecessor, _Silver. And, apart from that last comment, you're absolutely correct." She moved the hologram closer to him, "Sonic The Hedgehog. Major ability: Super speed. Partners with Miles Prower. Easily two of the greatest heroes of all time... Both died January 23rd, 2016 at the hands of the evil Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic Version Two-Point-O."

"Now I remember..." Silver said, regaining his memory. "Metal also murdered Eggman on the spot to go on and conquer the world on his own..." He sighed, "Which I let him do..."

"Ignoring that last part again..." Blaze said, closing her hand, making the hologram disappear. "Correct."

Silver sat up, "So... Let me guess... You want me to find this Sonic, wait until this _big battle_ scene, so we can defeat Eggman and Metal, making sure that Sonic stays alive, thus altering the future?"

"Well... In a nutshell... Yes." Blaze said.

Silver paused, "And it took you a _year_ to come up with _that_?"

"Hush." Blaze said, irritated. "Let me finish. Now, when you defeat them-"

Silver interrupted, "_If_ I defeat them..."

Blaze held up her index finger, "_When_ you defeat them... That purple Chaos Emerald will have already been placed inside of Two-Point-O. Once you destroy him, the emerald will be sent to a random location in the world. You must find it, use Chaos Control, and then, in this theory of mine, you'll teleport back to the future."

"I don't know..." Said Silver, "Seems like a _lot_ of variables..."

"And you have a _better_ plan?"

"Well... No..." Silver looked to her, "And what about _you_? What'll happen to you?"

Blaze looked off into the night sky, "Well..."

"Ah!" Silver screamed, "W-What happened to your arm?!"

Blaze glanced down, seeing that her left arm had vanished up to her shoulder. "I'm only allowed a limited amount of time on this Earth per visit... And it seems as if I've over-stayed my welcome. I'll completely disappear within the next minute."

"_Completely_ _disappear_?! You mean I'll never get to see you again?" Silver asked.

"Oh, no..." Blaze said, reassuring him. "It just means I'll turn back into that ball of light and head back to the Chaos Realm."

_"Woooohoooo! C'mon, Tails!"_

Just then, a streak of blue passed by the front of Silver's home, making his quills sway in the wind created by it moving so quickly.

Blaze stood up, smiling, and vanishing by the second. "Seems as if you've been given a gift." She turned to face the area where the blue streak had just passed, "Go to him. You know the plan from there."

Silver now stood up as well, "When can I see you again?"

There was a small silence, and then Blaze turned back to Silver. "I'll see what I can do."

With that, she was compressed into the small light-ball, and ascended into the air.

_"S-Sonic! Wait up!"_

Silver stepped off of his porch at the sight of the two-tailed fox. "Hey!" He yelled, running towards the figure. "Hold up!"

The fox stopped, breathing heavily with his hands on his knees. Silver walked up to him, with his arm extended. "Hello there... Listen, I need your help. It's Miles, right?"

Tails finally caught his breath, and shook Silver's hand. He smiled, "Yep. But you can call me Tails-... Wait... H-How did you know my name?"

"It's a long story, Tails." Silver said, as he pointed to the direction that Sonic had went. "Can you get him back here?"

"Yeah... Sure..." Tails said, taking out his cell phone and dialing a number. "Hey, Sonic... You might wanna' get back here..."

Within seconds, the blue blur was standing in front of the two. Tails spoke, "Thanks for _ditching_ me..._ again_."

Sonic laughed, "You're just out of shape!" He pointed to Silver, "Who's this?"

"Silver. Silver The Hedgehog." Silver said, extending his arm to Sonic now. "And... You're gonna' think I'm crazy... But I need your help."

Sonic smiled, and shook his hand, "Nice to meet ya', Silver! I'm-"

"Sonic The Legendary Hedgehog."

Tails's eyes widened, and Sonic took a step back from Silver, "Woah... That's a little... Uh..."

Silver shrugged his shoulders, "Like I said... You're _gonna'_ think I'm crazy... And, this is a _long_ story... But I _really_ need your help."

Sonic thought for a moment, "Hmmm..." He shrugged, "I'm game for a story! C'mon, my place is just a few blocks away. You can tell me all about it there."

As the three walked, Tails leaned over to Sonic, and whispered. (inaudible to Silver, of course) "I'm not so sure about this guy, Sonic..."

Sonic shrugged again, and whispered back, "What's the _worst_ that could happen?"

**_Welp... That'll do it for now!XP Hope you enjoyed! ONWARD TO CHAPTAH CINCO!_**

**_Thanks for reading! Love you all!_**


	5. Chapter 5 -- Tell Me Your Story

**Searching For The Light**

**A Silvaze Fanfic**

**Chapter 5 - Tell Me Your Story**

Silver now sat on a small, brown love seat in Sonic's living room, angled just to the right of Tails, who was sitting on the couch. In front of them, the television, barely audible, was showing an action movie.

Sonic called from the kitchen, "Can I get'cha anything to drink, Silver?"

"N-No thanks... I'm good." Silver replied.

Just then, Sonic came walking back into the room, with a glass of coke for himself and sweet tea for Tails. He sat both beverages on the coffee table, and sat next to Tails on the couch. "So..." He said, "Silver... You need my help with a little something? And what's with all this _'Legendary'_ stuff?"

Silver crossed his legs, "Well... It's kind of a _big_ something... And I can explain that."

"All the better!" Sonic said, smiling as he took a sip of his drink. "Please, tell me all about it."

"Alright... I guess I'd better start from the beginning, then. First off..." Silver swallowed, "I'm... Uh... I-I'm from the future."

While Tails almost choked on his tea from trying to contain his laughter, Sonic kept a stern, serious face. Silver continued, "More precisely, the year 2072. My time period is in complete turmoil... It's truly the end of the world."

Sonic nudged Tails, who was still chuckling to himself. "So... How did you end up here?"

Silver sighed, "You have _no idea_ how many times I've asked myself that... But, now I know for sure... You see, I was _s__upposed _to be the hero of my time, but my enemy was just too powerful for me. I'm sure that you are familiar with your robotic counterpart..."

"Wait, you mean _Metal_ takes over the world?" Sonic asked. Silver nodded, and Sonic continued, "Ha! Puh-_lease_... He can't keep his head screwed on straight!"

"Well..." Silver said, "I don't know about _now_... But in the future, he's pretty damn powerful."

Sonic thought for a moment, "Hmm... So Metal actually turns out to be legit, huh? Okay, please continue!"

"Anyways, he killed my best friend and my partner, Blaze..." Silver paused for a moment, almost getting choked up. "And he was about to kill me with a Chaos Blast, but I somehow disrupted it with my telekinesis... And it sent me back in time."

"Woah, hold up!" Tails said, not believing a word of what Silver said. "So now you have _telekinesis_?"

Without thinking, Silver lifted Sonic's drink off of the small table with his powers, creating a dark cyan aura around the glass and his hand. He held this for a moment, and then sat it back down, feeling as if he had made his point. Sonic grinned at Tails, whose jaw had dropped.

"So... What do you need our help with?" Sonic said, turning back to Silver.

Silver scratched his head, "Well... In short... I need you to _not_ die!" After a very confused look from the other two, he continued. "There's... Uh... Really not a _good_ way to say this, but I know that the two of you die in some sort of epic battle in just a little over two months from now... And that's when Metal Sonic kills Eggman, goes on to take over the world... _Blah blah blah_. All that good stuff. Anyways, if we can prevent that from happening, and defeat Eggman and Metal, it will alter the future in a _very _positive way."

Sonic let all of this sink in for a long minute, "All that sounds fine and dandy, ya' know... But then how do you get _back_ to the future?"

"Well... I've been told this is a two-part plan. If we were to destroy Metal, then the Chaos Emerald put inside him would be transported to a random location in the world. If we can find it, I'll be able to return to my time period."

"Wait, what do you mean, _'I've been told'_? There's someone else?"

Silver blushed a little, "Oh... I... Uh..."

Thankfully, he was saved by Tails, who grabbed Sonic's arm. "Sonic? Can I speak with you in private?" And, with that, he pulled Sonic in the nearest room, and shut the door. He whispered now, "You don't _actually_ believe this guy, do you?"

Sonic shrugged, "Unless you give me a good reason not to..."

"You can't be serious!" Tails said, still keeping his voice down. "This dude's out of it, Sonic..."

"Seems fine to me... You know, stranger things have happened to us!"

Tails paused, "Yes, I know... But-"

Sonic cut him off, "Besides, what do we have to lose? If he's telling the truth, he knows when we _die_... And he's going to stop it from happening!"

"But-"

"Do you _want_ to die soon?" Sonic said, smirking.

Tails sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine..."

And so, the two came back out of the room, to find a patiently waiting Silver, still on the love seat. "Alright!" Sonic said, "Where do we start?"

Silver stood up, wide-eyed. "R-Really? Oh my God, thank you!" He walked up to Sonic and Tails, and shook both of their hands. "Thank you so much..."

"So... Uh... What should we do first?"

Silver composed himself, "Oh... Right. Of course!" He sat back down, as did Sonic and Tails. Silver resumed, "Well... I was thinking that, until this whole battle thing happens... We'd lay low for a while. You know... Just to make sure nothing happens until then."

Sonic rubbed his chin, "Hmm... Tell ya' what, just drop by here sometime tomorrow afternoon. We'll figure something out."

"Sounds good to me." Silver said, heading towards the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again!"

"Nice meetin' ya', Silver!" said Sonic, as Silver shut the door. He then turned around, to see Tails standing with his arms crossed. "Oh, don't give me _that_ look..."

"Why do you get me into crap like this all the time?" Tails asked.

Sonic shrugged, and picked his coke back up. "To help people..." He took a sip, "It's what we do, remember?"

"I'm walking home now..."

"Ah, cheer up!" Sonic said, "This'll be fun!"

Tails stopped, "Ya' know... I bet you said that before we _died_ in this past-life whatever..."

Sonic smirked, "Technically, it's a _future_-life!"

"...Shut up."

The door was once again shut, leaving Sonic to chuckle to himself.

_**Omahgawd... Sorry for the wait on this update... Again... *sighs* I've been caught up in so much stuff lately it's unreal! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! If you liked, or feel that I need to improve on something, feel free to leave a review! ;D**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	6. Chapter 6 -- Melting The Pain

**Searching For The Light**

**A Silvaze Fanfic**

**Chapter 6 - Melting The Pain**

When Silver arrived back at his house, he quickly packed a suitcase full of clothes, some personal hygiene products, and other miscellaneous items that he might need on his journey ahead of him. This task done, he now sat in his recliner in the living room, in front of the fireplace. The hedgehog stared for some time at the fire-engulfed, charred wood, until finally, for whatever reason, a certain thought crossed his mind. Acting upon this, Silver walked over to his desk, grabbed the journal that laid on it, as well as the one he had already filled up with annotations on his miserable life (which he had set off to the side), and sat back down.

For the next hour or so, the albino hedgehog read through these notebooks, recollecting all of the dreary, somber times that he wrote about in them. He noticed how often he mentioned Blaze, and how _very_ often he noted that he "hated his life...". As he reflected, a frown grew upon his face; he didn't like these memories: then again, who would? He only got through a page or two of the second journal before he couldn't take any more; he finally just skipped to the last page he had written on. He examined this, and shuddered at the thought of what _almost_ became of him because of his depression. Finally, he fixed his golden eyes on the last line:

_"... This will be my last journal entry."_

The sight of this, surprisingly, made Silver smile a bit. While this served as another reminder of what almost was, somewhere deep inside, it seemed to move him. He grabbed a pencil off of the end table positioned next to the chair, and erased the second half of the comment. The hedgehog scribbled something in its place, and it now read:

_"... This will be my BEGINNING."_

Satisfied, Silver now tore this page out, as well as a blank one, walked back over to the desk, and sat the two sheets down on it. He grabbed hold of the two journals once more, and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. Taking one last glance at them, he, without any hesitation, disposed of them in the flames.

While watching the scene of the browning pages, the hedgehog drifted off into his own thoughts. He envisioned the small fire suddenly enlarging, until it was a blazing inferno, surrounding him in a circular ring. In this daydream, Silver imagined now that the large fire closed in on him, swallowing him as a snake would his prey. He did not burn, however, when this occurred; rather, it felt as if all of the pains and sorrows he had accumulated from the time he had spent outside of his indigenous state were melting off of him. He relished the sensation. When he finally snapped back to reality, an hour had passed, and the journals were completely disintegrated. The hedgehog rose, and retired the room.

That night, for the first time in the three years he had spent in the past, our telekinetic hero slept peacefully in his bed.

_The next morning..._

_Our hero is awake, and ready to head back to his new ally's house. Before he leaves, he walks over to his desk, and examines the sheets of paper he had left the night before. He folds up the one that has been written on, puts it in his pocket, and then takes out a pencil. On the piece of paper remaining, he writes:_

_"To whom it may concern..._

_If you knew me, you'll most likely never see me again... Except maybe in the obituary. I've gone to help a friend (and, really, myself), and that's all the information you need to know. Yes, what I'm doing is dangerous. If I survive, great. I'll be out of this hell. If I don't... Great. I'll be out of this hell. My only motivation is to save her._

_Sincerely, Silver The Hedgehog"_

_He left the note on the desk, and then stepped outside, purposely leaving the door open. The hedgehog walked away without even the slightest thought of looking back. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Never again would he see his home, or even desire to, for that matter. _

"A-Are you _completely_ sure about doing this, Sonic?" Tails asked, sitting his luggage down just inside the Blue Blur's home.

The speedster grinned, "Have you came up with that reason _not to be_, yet?"

"Well... No-"

"Then I don't wanna' hear it."

The fox pleaded, "So you're telling me that we're just gonna' _storm in_ on Eggman and Metal?!"

The cobalt hedgehog pondered for a moment, sarcastically. "Yep. At least for now, that's the plan!"

Tails groaned, "_We're gonna' die_..."

"Hey, I already told ya', if Silver's telling the truth, we'll die, and if he really _is_ crazy, then we may die anyways." Sonic sat down on his couch, "Now, I dunno' about you... But I'd rather die an _interesting_ death, at least. I wanna' go down swinging. So why not give it a shot?"

"...I guess-"

"That's the spirit!"

About that time, our hero approached the front door to the house, and knocked. He was immediately let in, with a big smile from Sonic. He sat his bags next to Tails's, and sat on the couch, next to his new blue ally. The three sat and conversed for the next hour or so, Tails taking it as an opportunity for him to warm up to Silver (which, actually, he did for the time being). Sonic finally announced that it was probably time for them to head out.

The three grabbed their bags, and Tails led them out to the X-Tornado, which had recently (conveniently) been modified, as there was now an extra seat up front and two seats behind those. Silver threw his belongings in the back, and the other two assumed their positions in the front.

The speedster asked his sidekick, "You know where we're going?"

"Yep. Already got the coordinates punched in." Tails replied, "You ready, Silver?"

"As I'll ever be..."

With a smile from the fox, they were off. Our hero looked out to the right, and, although familiar with the sight of flying above everything, the view astounded him this time, as he knew would be the last time he would ever see the small town he had been sent to three years ago. He stayed like this for a good while; not speaking a word and enjoying the ride as much as he could. However, about mid-way through their trip, Silver looked over, and saw that the spirit Blaze was sitting next to him, apparently in a world of her own looking off to the left. He smiled, and waved his hand in front of her to get her attention.

She grinned, "Hey."

"Well... Here we go, I guess..."

"How are you feeling?"

The telekinetic one scratched his head, "Anxious."

Blaze sighed, "That makes two of us..."

The two now stared off into the distance, wondering what was to come. After a minute or two, Silver turned to look at the transparent fire-cat, who by this point was looking away from him again. He examined her, and thought of many things. Things that _didn't _involve his objective. He thought of _her_... And _him_... As he went deeper into these thoughts, a tear stained his muzzle.

Finally, the cat turned around, "_Goodness_! Are you okay?"

Silver's eyes widened, and he blushed. He looked down, "I... Uh... I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"W-Well... It's just..." The hedgehog sighed, "There's something I _really_ wanted to tell you... _Before_ all of this happened..." He looked to her, and she motioned for him to continue. He blushed even harder now, and more tears rolled down his cheeks. "I... I know it won't mean much now... But... B-Blaze..."

_"Silver... Who are you talking to?"_

_**Haha, better late than never, right?:P No... I'm REALLY sorry for the wait... You all have FULL permission to kick my ass!XD So yeah, I just wanted to finish up my other fic before continuing this one (because it was nearing it's end...), and that plan sounded good at first... I predicted it would be done sometime in early March... You see where this is going...:/**_

_**Seriously, I'm really sorry... Really really...:'(**_

_**Oh, and to MeTaL mAdNeSs: Ohai!:3 *shrugs* Honestly, I dunno'. I've never played many Sonic games... I was just glancing through my sister's comic book and it had all the versions of Metal Sonic and I basically picked the one that I've always known... Which was 2.0. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all (no matter how much you hate me right now...)!**_


	7. Chapter 7 -- And Burning The Rest

**Searching For The Light**

**A Silvaze Fanfic**

**Chapter 7 - And Burning The Rest**

Silver turned sharply towards the voice, which was coming from Sonic, staring at him in confusion along with Tails. Our hero quickly dried his eyes, and attempted to respond logically: "Oh... I... Uh..." He now turned to Blaze, begging for an answer.

"They can't see me..." She said, "Or hear me, for that matter. They have no knowledge of my existence."

The albino hedgehog looked down, understanding. "So... I'm the only one that _can_, then..."

"Correct."

Silver looked back to the two up front, shyly. There was an awkward silence, "I... I'll tell you later..."

The Blue Blur looked to his sidekick, and shrugged. Blaze soon after began to fade, and, with an "I'll talk to you later" to Silver, she disappeared into the quickly darkening sky. The three were now left in silence.

_Below, and many miles away, a dark figure reveals itself from a densely wooded area, to find itself in the presence of a small house. Slowly, it approached the home, and noticed that the door had been left slightly cracked. Its large, metal feet clanked against the concrete pathway that led to the front porch. With rage and power, the figure then used said feet to kick the door the rest of the way open, breaking it off the hinges. It immediately searched the area inside, finding no signs of life anywhere. The only thing it did see: a slip of paper on a wooden desk in the living room. _

_It picked the letter up, and read the first sentence aloud: "To whom it may concern..."_

_After reading the rest of it, the automaton crumpled the paper in its metallic hand, disgusted. It mumbled to itself, "Three damn years, I've been searching... Now I finally get here, and he's gone?!" It kicked a hole into the wall out of frustration, and then walked over to the fireplace. The figure grabbed a match, lit it, and then tossed it to the nearest curtain. The flame spread to the cloth, and soon the wood around it. By that time, however, the figure was outside, examining the results._

_It turned it__s robotic back to the now crumbling house, and stared up at the now pitch-black sky, lit by the sharp full moon. "Oh, I'm coming for you..."_

"Hey!" Sonic shouted, "There it is!"

Our hero peered over the side of the plane, and in the direction his blue ally's finger was pointing. In the darkness, he could barely make out the outline of a small home on a flattened part of the nearest mountain. Tails steered the X-Tornado in this direction, and in a few minutes they had landed.

Once on the ground, Silver found that the silhouette was actually that of a log cabin. It was fairly simple; not very tall, but long horizontally. There was firewood stacked on either side of the cabin, likely for the bonfire pit several yards away. To the left, there were several trees, and then the mountain resumed, ascending to the sky. On the right, there was a bench about twenty yards away, and then a cliff that overlooked a city far below.

The Blue Blur sighed, and led the three in walking into the abode, all with their bags in hand. "Well... Here it is! I figured that we would need a place to lay low until we figure something out... And nobody'll bother us here."

"So... Have you always had this place?" Silver asked, sitting on the couch in the main room.

Sonic waved his hand, "Nah... I've had the property for a while, but I just had this place built about two years ago. Sometimes, me and Tails'll come up here in the summertime. Just to hang out. Care for a drink, Silver? Tails, you?"

Both nodded, and the cobalt hedgehog hurried into the kitchen. When he returned, his sidekick had taken a seat in a chair across from the couch. "Hope ya' drink beer..." He said, handing the two their drinks. "It's all I got for now... I'll run into town tomorrow morning and stock up. We were just here last week, but we took everything back other than a few Buds."

"That's fine, thanks." Silver said, grateful for the beverage.

They sat and talked for the next half-hour or so, until the big question was asked, "So, Silver... What was life like when you were sent to the past?"

The telekinetic hedgehog smiled, "Oh, it was rough... Really rough. For the first six months or so, I was still in a state of shock. I slept on the streets... Ate at the Soup Kitchen... All that stuff. I tried to migrate, but it seemed that I always ended up back where I started." He took a sip of his drink, "So, I was pretty much a bum. And all that was _on top of_ the emotional stress..."

"Wow..." Tails said, "But then things got better, right?"

There was a chuckle, "Well... Not right away. I'm not gonna' lie... I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. Sooner or later I turned to drugs... Selling them and stuff. Somehow, I managed to get a job on top of that, and eventually I made enough money between the two to rent an apartment, and, later, buy a house of my own. For a few months, I actually lived a somewhat _normal_ life... But I was never happy. I _couldn't_ be. My conscience wouldn't let me. To be honest, I stayed high twenty-four-seven just to stay _alive_. It took my mind off things... How things used to be... My time period wasn't perfect..." He paused a moment, feeling tears forming in his eyes. "But... I had Blaze..."

"Blaze... Your partner, right?"

Silver hung his head, and nodded. The picture of him on his knees, cradling a bleeding, _dying_ lavender cat suddenly painted itself in his mind. Now, tears rolled down his face, and he could barely speak. "Y-Yeah... I had Blaze... A-And everything was alright..."

The fox saw this, and quickly changed the subject. "Well... It's getting kinda' late."

"Yeah." Sonic agreed, "He's right... I guess we'd better rest up. Silver, you can take your bags to the bedroom in the back. Tails can have the master bedroom... I'll just crash on the couch in here. I'll see you guys tomorrow... We'll come up with a plan sooner or later."

The three said goodnight, and took to their assigned beds. All slept well, except for our hero, who couldn't get the image of the helpless Blaze out of his head. His sobs were muffled throughout the night only by the, what seemed to be millions of crickets outside, whose unified chirps played a song that beat against his eardrums, and pounded against his aching heart.

_**Well... That's all for now! Wanted to get this out sooner... But my Internet was all like:**_

_**"Eh... Don't really feel like it today, bro... Or tomorrow..."**_

_**So yeah... That really sucked...X( **_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	8. Chapter 8 -- One

**Searching For The Light**

**A Silvaze Fanfic**

**Chapter 8 - One**

"Shit..." Silver said, rubbing at his bloodshot eyes early the next morning. "I thought I was _over_ all that..." He slowly stood up, and made his way into the living room, where he found that Sonic was already awake.

"Mornin'" Said the speedster. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah..." Was the untruthful reply.

Sonic gestured towards the kitchen, "We've got food and stuff now... Just got back about a half-hour ago. As soon as Tails gets up I'll make us all something to eat." Almost on queue, the fox walked in, and the Blue Blur stood up. "Well... Guess that's now!" He marched towards the refrigerator.

Silver now grabbed the remote, and flicked on the television as Tails sat down. They sat in silence for quite some time, until Sonic came back with three plates of pancakes and syrup. "So..." He said, distributing the food. "Do we know how exactly we're gonna' do all this yet?"

The albino hedgehog shrugged, and accepted the plate. "No clue..."

Tails waved his hand, "Eh... I'm sure we'll think of something."

"And... When do we need to... Like... _Confront_ them by?"

"Hmm..." Silver pondered for a moment, "I think the two of you are supposed to die," He chuckled, "Woah... That sounds weird... But I think you guys die on the twenty-third of January."

Sonic took a sip of his tea, "Wow... Do we have to wait that long?"

"Well..." The telekinetic one said, "I've thought about that, and, honestly, I don't think we do. I don't think it matters, but we should probably wait until at least New Years before trying anything."

"I agree. Hmm... I think I have an idea..." Said the two-tailed fox. He stood up, and disappeared into a side room for a moment. When he came back, he was holding a long piece of black cloth and a single dart. Tails back into the main room, and approached a calendar hanging on the wall. He flipped the month to January, and took about six steps back. He laid the cloth over his eyes before tying it behind his head. "Well... Here goes nothing."

With that, the dart whizzed through the air before finally hitting the calendar with a _thunk. _The fox inspected where it landed, and turned back to his friends. "How's the fourth sound?"

The blue speedster laughed, "Cool with me!"

"The fourth it is, then."

The three sat around for most of the day, trying to enjoy themselves. They told stories, played cards, watched a movie, et cetera. Honestly, it made Silver feel at home. Like he finally had a _living_ friend for the first time in a while. Two of them, to be precise. He immediately saw that this was the happiest he had ever been in the past three years. And, hell, it could only get better from here...

Later that night, Sonic decided that it was a little stuffy in the cabin, so he suggested starting a fire outside. The idea was popular, and soon the three were sitting around a blaze, each on their own individual logs. The nighttime breeze whisked through their fur, and small orange sparks flicked up from the flames into the dark sky above.

"So..." Tails finally said, "What was all that stuff about on the ride over here, Silver? Like, the talking-to-yourself thing..."

Silver paused, and sighed. "I... Uh..." He turned away, "You probably wouldn't believe me..."

The Blue Blur laughed, thinking about how he has believed him this far. "Dude... I think you're good!"

"Well... Alright... So, back there... I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to Blaze. Hear me out, okay?" The light gray hedgehog said, fully expecting the two to burst out in laughter. "Uh... Long story short, when I was sent here, she was turned into a spirit of some sort... And she's only visible to me."

Sonic and Tails let this sink in. "Well..." The fox said, shrugging. "Not the craziest thing you've ever said!"

The blue hedgehog began to move around, swatting the air. "So... Is she here _now_?"

Silver laughed, "No. She can only stay here for a certain amount of time per... Say... Twenty-four hours, or so... Then she starts to fade away."

"I... I hope you don't mind me asking... But, what was she like?" Sonic asked.

This made the telekinetic one smile, "Heh... Well, let's just say that opposites attract. I was always the lively and emotional one and... Blaze just wasn't. She was emotionless, plain and simple. In fact, I'm the only one she'd ever even crack a smile for. Honestly, I think that, deep down, she hated being that way... But she couldn't help it." He sighed, "Together... There wasn't _anything_ we couldn't do." Now, his face turned serious, and he looked down. "Blaze... She was my best friend..."

"Did you love her?"

There was a pause, and Silver's eyes began to water. "Y-Yeah..." He said, not looking up. "A lot..."

There was about three minutes of awkward silence, until Sonic finally stood up, stretching and yawning. "Well... I think I'm gonna' hit the hay... Night, guys." And he left the other two in silence.

Tails stared into the darkness above, and then at Silver. "You never got a chance to tell her that, did you?" The hedgehog slowly shook his head, and the fox sighed, and spoke again: "That's tough."

"Not a day goes by..." Silver said, "That I don't wish that I had told her... Hell... I _still_ haven't... I wish it would actually matter. I just hope that, if we can actually do all of this, that Blaze and I could... Maybe..." He started to sob.

The twin-tailed fox was now standing, and he walked over to his friend. "You have _no idea_ how much I can relate. Silver..." He rubbed the hedgehog's shoulder, "Listen. I don't really like to talk about it a lot... But... There was this girl... Cosmo... I was _madly_ in love with her... And she was taken from me, just like Blaze was you. Ripped from my heart. I know what you're feeling..." He squatted in front of Silver, and looked into his eyes. "Look. I can promise you one thing. You and Blaze _will _be together when this is all said and done. I'll make _damn_ sure of it. It's far too late for me... Hell... I never had a chance... But _you_, Silver, you_ have _a chance. And, as long as Sonic and I have anything to say about it, that chance is still _alive_. Don't loose any sleep over it." He stood back up.

Silver sniffed, "Thanks, Tails..."

"No problem. I'll see ya' tomorrow."

"Night."

Now, our hero was left alone, but he most certainly didn't feel like he was. These three allies... They were now one. One unit. Fighting for one cause. With one chance. Now fueled by one promise.

_**Alright... Sorry for the wait... It's just that this was a REALLY hard chapter to write. I'm sure you could tell. I'm just so goddamn frustrated with it... This was, no joke, as good as I could get it this time around, guys. Sorry.:(**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	9. Chapter 9 -- Reminiscing

**Searching For The Light**

**A Silvaze Fanfic**

**Chapter 9 - Reminiscing**

Silver slowly stood up now, and walked over to the bench near the cliff. He looked up to the stars, and cautiously called: "Blaze?" No response. He only raised his tone slightly, in fear of waking Sonic up. "Blaze?" The hedgehog waited a few moments, and began looking in all directions. "_Blaze_?!"

After another pause, the familiar ball of light descended from the sky, and Silver took a seat on the bench. The lavender cat formed, and sat next to him.

"You called?"

Our hero sighed, "Just wanted to talk. I figure you're not really doing anything up there..." He blushed, realizing that he might have just sounded a tad rude.

Blaze, however, laughed. "You would be correct."

"So... Are there... _Others_? Like, other Chaos Spirits?" Silver asked.

"No..." The cat replied, "Not to my knowledge."

"Really? Wow... So... What _do_ you do?"

The fire-cat smiled, "Well... Right now, literally, nothing. You must remember that I was quite occupied _searching for you_ for three years..."

"Oh..." Silver hid his blush, "Right..."

"I did, however, manage to have a little fun along the way... Let's just say there were a few _ghost sightings_!" She winked, and the two laughed together.

After a few moments of silence, the albino hedgehog spoke up again, changing the subject in a more serious tone: "Ya'know... It seems like every damn night for the past few years now, I've had the same dream. It's always of that last scene... Of me holding you on the ground right before Metal uses Chaos Control... But, I always end up saving your life. Every time."

"You don't say?"

He nodded, and continued. "Yep. Save you, and save the world. It's always in a different way, too. And then... At the end of each dream... You and I... We... Uh..." Silver looked away, "_We kiss_."

There was an awkward pause, until Blaze finally sighed. "Silver... The only regret I've ever had was that I never revealed my true feelings to you before... _That day_. I suppose I always kept them inside because... Well... I never would have thought that you felt the same way."

"Well, I _did_. Still do." The hedgehog said, "I guess I never did anything about it because I thought I'd be rejected. I always kinda' felt like a _child_ around you..."

"Ah, you always _were_ naïve..." She said, "But... That's what I liked about you. Heh... Aren't we silly? Keeping mutual feelings clandestine from one another..."

There were smiles, and then several minutes of silence. "Blaze... For what it's worth, _I love you_."

"Yes." Said the transparent cat, "And for _all_ it's worth, I love _you_, Silver." The two stared at each other, desperately wanting to connect lips, hands, _something_ to complete the moment... But, it just wasn't possible. And they knew it.

Soon after, Blaze's arm began to fade, and the two gave understanding nods. Silver stood up, put out the fire, and made his way back to the log cabin.

The next day, as well as many more after that, were very similar to this one. The three allies would get up early, eat and joke around all day, and soon migrate outside and start a bonfire. Soon, they did come up with a plan. In fact, when they put their heads together, they found it to be very easy. Sonic, Tails, and Silver became great friends, and became much closer over the next month or so. The three exchanged many more stories, of their adventures, of the future and the past, of their lives.

Every night, after the Blue Blur and his sidekick had gone inside for good, our hero would walk out to the cliff, and search the black sky for the light. This light contained more than just his best friend, it contained his hope. His hope for what is to come. His hope for _their_ future. Every night, the two conversed and reminisced. Talked about the bad times. Talked about the worse times. But, they spoke of a time when things were somehow _right_. Every night, the spirit would begin to fade, and Silver would be left alone once more. And every night, he would save Blaze's life.

Now, it is the mere first minutes of the first day of the year 2016. We find the cobalt hedgehog and the twin-tailed fox lying on the ground by the bonfire, listening to a radio. Our hero and the transparent fire-cat are at their usual meeting place on the bench, watching as fireworks ascend from the town below to the heavens and explode against the night sky. Silver is the first to speak:

"Just four more days..."

Blaze looked to him, "Can't wait, huh?"

He chuckled, "Oh, trust me. _I_ can wait. I don't think the future can, though... It's not that I'm scared of Eggman or the old Metal... I'm just scared I'll screw _this _up too..."

"I don't see why..." The cat said, "You have two of the _greatest of all time_ on your side. You would have to try fairly hard to mess _this_ up. Not that there's any danger of you doing that in the first place..."

Another firework popped in the background, "If I've learned one thing from this experience, it's that _anything_ can happen."

"I'm sure it will all turn out fine."

There was a long pause, "Blaze?"

"Hmm?" She said, looking to him.

Silver looked back, "Do you think that... Maybe... If we both make it out of all this... The we could try to... Uh... _Make it work_?"

The fire-cat thought about this for some time. Finally, she smiled, and saw that the white hedgehog's hand was placed flat beside him on the seat. She reached out, and her hand passed through his. "Ask me when this is _over_."

Suddenly, the radio in the background became audible. It played:

_"We don't need to know the way home... To see where... We should go._

_We don't need to know the answers... To ask why... The truth hurts._

_We don't need to see the star shine... To know that... It's gonna' be our time._

_We don't need to feel love's touch... To know that... It's with us."_

The two on the bench continued looking out to the fireworks as they pounded against the stars. Silver reached in his jacket, and pulled out a small slip of paper. He unfolded it, and revealed it as his final journal entry. Blaze knew what it was by now.

"I still can't believe..." He said, "How close I came that night..." The Chaos Spirit nodded, and the hedgehog continued, still looking at the note: "Y'know, another thing I've learned from all this... Is that shit just happens. Whether it's good or bad, however extreme on either end, you've just got to take it as it comes with your head held high. Life is a precious thing, and nobody should waste it, but you shouldn't drive yourself crazy over it all." He smiled, "Hmph. Wish I would've figured that out sooner..." And there was silence. Finally, after a long minute, Silver chuckled. "My mother always told me growing up that, no matter what I did with my life, good or bad, it would get blamed on her."

The cat smiled, and there was a pause. "I think she would be _very_ proud of you, Silver."

Silver looked into Blaze's eyes, and through her, he could barely make out two glowing red dots peeking out of the bushes and brush behind her. He squinted, and she turned around to see it as well. "What the...?"

_**Alrighty, that's all for now!:D As usual, sorry for the wait. Believe it or not, I've actually been doing a lot on here, it's just that I don't have much to show for it quite yet. Plus, I THOUGHT that it being summer would give me lots of time to write, but... Uh... It really hasn't...:/**_

_**Lol, song references...XD Hopefully you caught on to that... **_

_**Also, I don't own the song that was playing on the radio, it is "Road Trip To OBLIVION v2" by Bentley Jones. That song was also my inspiration to write this story from the get-go.:)**_

_**So, uh... Yeah... ONWARD TO CHAPTAH TENZIEZ!X,D**_

_**Thanks for Reading! Love you all!**_


	10. Chapter 10 -- Taking Charge

**Searching For The Light**

**A Silvaze Fanfic**

**Chapter 10 - Taking Charge**

Before anyone had time to think, the blue robot had lashed out at Silver from the brush, and had him pinned to the ground, delivering consistent blows to the hedgehog's head. A few gashes were made, and blood poured from them. Suddenly, there was a pause in the struggle, as Metal Sonic held his hand to our hero's chest. Light formed from the touch, died out shortly after, and Silver was obviously weakened by it.

The Blue Blur stood up, as well as Tails. "Hey! What's going on?!" The automaton held his hand out to a log nearby, levitated it, and threw it at the two. The impact sent both of them flying several feet.

Our hero was in a state of shock, "Did... Did you just...?"

If the robot could smile, it would have. "Thanks for the powers, _hero_... See you soon." And, with that, he flew off. The attack was short, but sure as hell effective.

Ultimate confusion now set in. After letting Blaze know that he was okay, Silver staggered over to his two friends on the ground. "A-Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah." Was the succinct reply from the fox. "Care to explain what the hell _that_ was?!"

"That was Metal, wasn't it?" Sonic asked, "He just... Had a few upgrades..."

The albino hedgehog sighed, "I should've known... I should've known he was here..."

"What do you mean?"

"That was the Metal from _my_ time period..." He explained, "I guess the blast sent him back here too..."

The Blue Blur slowly got up, "And... Where did he go?"

"I guess to Eggman's HQ or whatever." Silver said, "If he hasn't already, that is. Other than that, he did _something_... And... Unfortunately..." He moved another log with his mind a few feet away, just to make sure he still could. "Now he has telekinesis. _Stole_ my freakin' powers... Must've taught himself how to do that trick."

"So... What you're telling me is..." Tails said, "Now there's _two_ of them... And one of them can move things with his nonexistent mind? And Eggman and all of his bots on top of _that_?"

"Pretty much."

The fox sighed, "Well _that_ changes things..."

Blaze finally spoke up, "Is there anything you need me to do?"

Silver shrugged, "Not sure if there's anything you _can_ do..."

The cat thought for a moment, "I'll see about that." She flew off, phasing through the trees in the direction that Metal had went.

"Do we have to worry about him coming _back_?"

"Don't think so..."

"So... What do we do now?"

The albino hedgehog walked a few steps, and then stopped. The anger was starting to set in. He _remembers_ what that bastard did to his friend... "Nothing. This doesn't change anything. We attack in four days. Well, technically three now. I don't know how he found out what we were doing, but it doesn't matter. He wants to even the playing field? _Fine_. Let him." He began to walk back inside, and mumbled to himself: "I'll kick _his_ ass, too..."

Silver had now assumed authority. Prior to this, the unit had no leader, but our hero has now realized that he got everyone into this, so he _must_ get them out. Alive. Everything that happens from this point on is now on _his_ head, and he knows it.

Later that night, our hero was awoken by a tapping at his window. He opened it, and was instantly met by the transparent fire-cat. "What's up?" He said.

Blaze phased through the wall, into his bedroom. "You might want to think about getting over there a little sooner..."

"Why is that?"

"Well, while I was down there, I found out that there was some sort of explosion about a week or so ago... And _all_ of Eggman's bots are down." The cat explained, "He has nothing beyond the two Metals for the time being... But, from what I could see, he was _well_ into rebuilding all of it."

The hedgehog let this sink in, "So... What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_..." She said, "I think the three of you should perform the offensive _tomorrow_. And no later."

Silver sighed, and thought the idea over. He paced around, and later went back to the window to look outside. The night was calm and peaceful. The soft stars complimented the bright full moon, and a light breeze swept through the forest. The crickets continued with their perpetual chirping. Finally, our hero spoke: "Alright. If you think we should..."

"I do."

There was silence. The hedgehog changed the subject: "Y'know, you never got a chance to tell me what exactly is going to happen to _you_ when all of this goes down..."

Blaze sighed, "Well... I honestly just don't know. I could think of a multitude of possible scenarios, but that does not mean they will happen. I just hope that, if we make it back to our time period, that I will remember all of this..."

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"Since all of this is technically taking place before I was born..." She said, "It is possible that I will have no memory of these events."

The telekinetic one sighed, "Well... That would be bad..."

The cat shrugged, "Not necessarily... I'm sure that some sort of memory would be there... It would just be buried very, very deep in my mind. Of course, it's also possible that _you_ would not be able to remember anything... Then again, the two of us could end up remembering _everything_ and it would all be okay. Only time will tell..." There was a long pause, and then her hand began to fade.

The albino hedgehog saw this, "Tomorrow, then... You'll be watching over us?"

The fire-cat phased throught the wall to the outside, took a few steps, and looked back through the window. "Always. See you soon."

With that, Silver crept into the main room, where Sonic was in a deep slumber. He tiptoed over to the Blur, and cautiously tapped him on the shoulder. When the cobalt hedgehog only stirred a little, he tried once more, putting a little more into it this time. Nothing again. Finally, after a third attempt, Sonic jerked awake: "N-Not the chili-dog!" He observed his surroundings for a moment, and then looked to Silver. "Oh..." He said, "Sorry. Bad dream. What'cha need?"

Our hero was confused, but let it go. "Listen, you're gonna' think I'm crazy..."

The Blue Blur smiled, and rolled his eyes. "I _seriously_ doubt that by this point."

"I just talked to Blaze... She went down to Eggman's HQ..." He explained everything that the fire-cat had observed, "So she thinks that it would be best to attack _tomorrow_."

Sonic thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah. I agree. We will, then." The white hedgehog began to walk to the master bedroom, "Ah, you'll never wake _him_ up..." The blue one said, "Just wait 'till morning. Won't make a difference." Silver nodded, and retired to his bed.

The next morning, Tails sleepily walked into the living room, to find the blue hedgehog watching television. He sat next to him on the couch. "Morning."

"So... You ready for the attack today?"

The fox's eyes widened, and he timidly looked back to his bedroom. "H-How long was I asleep...?"

The Blue Blur laughed, "There's been a change of plans."

All was explained, and now everyone was on the same page. Final preparations were soon made, and, right as the sky began to darken several hours later, they stepped outside. It has now begun.

"We'll take the tornado down there, I guess." Sonic said.

The twin-tailed fox made an odd facial expression, "You sure?"

"I mean... Yeah. There's no telling how long it'll take if we _walk_..." Silver said, "It's not like we really have the element of surprise anymore. Ah, don't be so worried... I highly doubt he'll have _anti-air_ guns or anything..."

The three climbed in the plane, and Tails sighed, "Well... This is it..."

There was a long pause. "Guys... If we don't make it out of this..." Our hero said, "Just know... You're both _legends_ where I come from."

The two up front looked back at Silver, and Sonic said, as the engine started: "I sure hope I live to _see_ that day..."

_**Hey all! Lol... I know this was a pretty quick update... But I've had a lotta' free time... My Internet is REALLY slow... And I was trying to download Fable III... And yeah. That took about three days.X( But anyways, hope you enjoyed!:D**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	11. Chapter 11 -- A Sacrifice

**Searching For The Light**

**A Silvaze Fanfic**

**Chapter 11 - A Sacrifice**

The three flew for a while. Now, it was the cool early nighttime, and the stars were beginning to form in the sky. "Ya' might wanna' think about putting her down right there, buddy." Sonic said, pointing down to a small field surrounded by trees. "We're not too far from the base."

Tails landed, and all three exited. They were not nervous anymore, as they had prepared the best they could; they knew what they had to do. At the same time, however, our protagonists weren't entirely sure what to expect. Nevertheless, they marched forward. Silver knew that whatever happens would happen, and that was that. Either this would be where their lives come to a painful end, or it would be the beginning of the new future. He told himself that the first wouldn't happen, and that his fox-friend's promise would not go in vain. He prayed that he would hold Blaze again. That he could touch her. That he could...

The Blue Blur was right; within ten minutes they had reached the fence line of Eggman's main headquarters. Getting inside of that was not the hard part. Soon they were up on the roof, and Tails reached in his pocket, and pulled out a small laser. He pointed it to the surface below them, pressed a button, and carefully drew a circle in the roof a few feet away. The telekinetic hedgehog took the what was now scrap metal, and disposed of it. Our hero took his comrades in his arms, and slowly, they descended into the building through the hole.

_The time has come._

Inside, it was pitch black with darkness, which was rather unexpected. The three kept their backs to one another, trying to stay together. They were sitting ducks until they could see. They cautiously moved about the room, and, after a few minutes, Silver felt the handle of a door. "Hang on, guys..." He said. Slowly, he opened it, and instantly met the sight of Dr. Eggman standing in front of an open capsule, containing the Metal Sonic from this time period. The villain turned to see them.

"Ah, hello Sonic..." The Doctor said, "I've been expecting you and your friends... You're just in time for the show!" He pushed a button, the capsule closed, and steam permeated the air. There was an electronic voice: "Chaos Emerald Installation Initiated."

Silver pulled out a handgun, "Look... I've got bigger problems than _you_ right now. All I came here for was the Emerald. Just stop whatever that is, hand it over, and nobody gets hurt."

Eggman laughed, and pointed a pistol of his own. "I don't believe _I'll_ be the one getting hurt."

"If you don't stop this installation, I won't be the one hurting you. The albino hedgehog pointed at the capsule. "He will. He'll go on a rampage and you _won't_ be excluded from his list of targets. You can just _stop this now_ and none of that will happen."

"That will never happen... I _control_ him."

"I know for a _fact_ that it does."

The villain chuckled again, "Oh, _really_? And who are you?"

Our hero kept steady with his gun. He shook his head, "Just a guy trying to fix what he screwed up."

"_Ack_!" There was a scream, and Eggman was being held from behind. The protagonists watched as a blade drew across the evil one's neck, and slid across it. Blood spilled on the floor, and the man dropped, to reveal the Metal of Silver's era standing in the dim light. The robot kicked the lifeless body aside, retracted the blade back into his wrist, and stepped forward. He used his newfound telekinesis to grab Silver's handgun, unload the bullets, and smash it on the floor.

"Three on one?" The automaton said, "That's not fair..."

_"Chaos Emerald Installation Complete"_ The younger Metal exploded from the capsule, and was now kneeling next to the other, who was painted a rather darker blue. The elder now spoke again: "Much better..."

As the fight began divided: each matchup was consistent with the time era. To the left, the younger, lighter blue Metal was sizing up Sonic and Tails, while to the right, the elder one and Silver walked in a circle, staring each other down. Our hero was sure that his friends could manage; he was only concerned with himself at this point.

Silver's Metal made the first move, attempting to slam a piece from a machine into the hedgehog using telekinesis. Our hero simple held up his hand, and stopped it in mid-air. "You're forgetting who you got that from..." Silver said. "Looks like we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way..."

Now, all were struggling with their adversaries. The lighter blue Metal handled two opponents very well; better than our heroes had expected. There were a few blasts from the robots, but they were avoided. Kicks and punches continued to fly. After a while, Sonic and Silver looked at each other from across the room, and nodded. They broke their grapples, and, with all their might, grabbed their respective Metal's arms, and whipped them into one another. The clank of metal echoed from the center of the room, and the robots staggered.

The younger Metal balanced himself up against a rather large machine. Tails saw this, and reached for his laser. The bright red beam shot through the robot's head, and into the machine. With a quick jerk down, the automaton split in two, and the machine exploded, sending shards of metal flying in all directions. Everyone took cover, and when all was clear, there was a bright purple glow that ascended to the ceiling, and soon after faded. Now it was again one against three. Silver stood up, and realized that Tails was bleeding from his forehead. He ran over to him, picked a piece of metal out of the wound, and slapped the fox's cheek a few times: "Tails... Tails are you okay?"

He weakly nodded, "Y-Yeah..." He put his hand up to his face, and it came back red. "Just a lot of blood..."

The hedgehog reached in his back pocket, and pulled out a long rag. He wrapped it around Tails's head, and tied it in the back. "This'll stop _that_..." He looked back to see that the elder Metal was getting back up from the blast. "You did _awesome_... Just lay low. Do you still have that laser?"

"No... It's... I don't-"

"That's fine. Just lay low." Silver turned around, and the fox crawled out of sight. Our hero took a few steps towards Metal, and the struggle continued as usual. After a few more dodged punches, our hero suddenly pushed the robot away, and lifted him with his powers. Metal did the same, and they were now in a deadlock. Neither side gave an inch for several minutes. Finally, with a scream, the white hedgehog pushed through, and pinned the automaton's hands behind him.

Now, the robot grunted and screamed: "You can't do this! I'm more powerful than you!"

"But I have a _heart_." Silver screamed again. He was losing the grip. "Sonic!"

_"On it!" _There was a blue streak. Sonic began running around in a circle just under the robot, and soon the wind that was created from it formed a small tornado. The telekinetic hedgehog let go of Metal, who was now being held in place by the wind. He floated above the robotic hedgehog, and screamed one final time:

"_I'm afraid I'm gonna' enjoy this, bitch!_" With all the force he could gather, our hero delivered a devastating punch to Metal's chest, sending them both straight into the ground. The impact was so epic that it created a two-foot crater in the floor. The red glowing eyes flickered, and then went out. However, just before this happened, the automaton had managed to deploy the blade from his wrist, and it was now lodged in Silver's stomach. This was certainly a predicament, as our hero was being pushed farther down on the blade by gravity. He struggled to get off of it, which only made the situation worse. Finally, he dislodged the dagger, and rolled off of the robot a few feet to the right. Metal Sonic was covered with blood. Everything was a blur to Silver. He leaned over, and a sharp pain came from his insides; blood spilled from his mouth. Our hero now laid on his back. He thought he heard Sonic say something, and suddenly he saw the Chaos Spirit Blaze sitting in front of him.

"It's going to be alright, Silver..." She said.

He could barely speak. "A-Am I... D-Dying?"

"Yes. Just relax. Don't be tight." The fire-cat put her hand over the wound. Everything around it was a shining red.

"W-What are y-you doing?"

Her eyes closed. "I'm healing you. I'm giving you my life."

"What?!" Silver tried to move, but couldn't. "N-No... Don't..."

"Don't struggle. I must do this."

The telekinetic one felt the pool of blood spread to his hand. "B-Blaze... Don't l-leave me... I won't d-die..."

The cat kept her calm tone of voice. "Yes you will. I must do this. Go save the future."

He was helpless. "N-No! Blaze! I'll never die as long as you're with me... Just p-please... Don't go away... Don't leave..."

"I'll _never_ leave. I'll stay with you. _Always_. Just close your eyes..."

He obeyed. The Spirit's hand soon turned to bright white light, and then it spread to the rest of her body. Other lights swirled around the two, and now Silver turned to light. Within seconds, the brightness was gone, and now our hero opened his eyes. He sat up, and now there was no wound. There was no pain. No blood. No Blaze.

_**End of chapter eleven!:3 That was... Fairly difficult to write...X,P Too many Metals!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	12. Chapter 12 -- Blue Down

**Searching For The Light**

**A Silvaze Fanfic**

**Chapter 12 - Blue Down**

Sonic stumbled over to Silver; he had a fairly noticeable limp. "Oh my freakin' God! Dude! What was _that_?! Are you okay?"

The albino one focused on his once wounded stomach. Not even a hole in his shirt from the blade remained. There was no way he could be expected to put what he just experienced into words at the moment. He just wanted to leave. "I'm fine... We'll talk about it later... Just go make sure Tails is still okay. Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay... But, Goddammit..." The blue hedgehog was now standing on one leg awkwardly, gesturing towards the one that was slightly raised. "I think I pulled something bad..." He turned around to check on his fox-friend, but could only take one step; when his foot hit the ground, the Blue Blur collapsed with a deafening scream. Silver immediately shot up, and came to his side.

Our hero had never seen Sonic in extreme pain before, or with anything other than that signature smirk on his face for that matter, but whatever the blue one was feeling was strong enough to bring tears to his eyes as he unleashed a few more yelps. It was everything Silver could do just to compose him, and the cobalt one did so as well as he could. After a few moments, he noticed that Sonic's right leg was stretched out a little, and that he was holding his knee as he writhed on the ground. This made his eyes widen, "Uh... Where does it hurt? Is it your knee?"

The Blue Blur nodded sharply, and his voice shook, "Oh, God... Oh, God... Y-Yes..."

"Oh, shit..." Silver said, "That can't be good..." He continued to watch helplessly as his friend dealt with the pain.

After a long minute, Tails came out of hiding, still with the rag pressed against his wound. "Is everything over? I heard some screaming-" He noticed the situation, and in an instant he was kneeling next to the hedgehogs. "Sonic?! Are you okay?!"

The blue one shook his head, and Silver spoke. "I'm not really sure what happened... His knee just gave out on him. C'mon, we'd better get back to the Tornado... We need to get him to a hospital."

The fox nodded and, after much struggling, managed to lift Sonic by the torso. Our hero had his lower half, and could see that the knee was already swelling. On the rough walk back, he couldn't help but think of the possibilities... Dislocated? Meniscus injury? Hell, either one is bad... What would this do to Sonic? Running is his life... This happening to him is the equivalent of an eagle having its wings hacked off.

Once they were in the X-Tornado, the speedster let out a sigh of relief. He laid across the back seats, his right leg stretched out, as the two up front contemplated what to do. "Take me home..." Sonic finally said, interrupting them.

"Sonic... You're terribly-"

He shook his head. "No. I'm _fine_. Just take me home."

"_Sonic_. Your knee cap looks like it's been replaced with a _softball_. You're most certainly _not_ okay." Silver almost laughed, but then realized how serious Sonic was, who was staring back at him with an expression he'd never seen the blue one make before.

"Take me back to the cabin."

The two stared at each other for a while, until our hero finally looked to Tails and nodded. The engine roared, and they flew off in the direction they came.

About an hour later, we find the cobalt hedgehog in his desired place, laying on the couch back at the log cabin, a beer in his left hand. Silver sat to the left of him in a recliner, facing the television. Tails was out to fetch a knee brace and crutches. Our hero later looked over to Sonic, and chuckled.

"What?"

The telekinetic one shrugged, "Just... Why? Why didn't you let us take you to the hospital?"

"Because I know what this is." He laid his now empty bottle down, and put his hands on his forehead. "ACL tear. I heard the 'pop' when I stepped down... Believe it or not, I know a _lot_ about this kinda' stuff."

Silver looked at the swollen knee, "Damn, Sonic... Then you need surgery..."

"That's why I didn't let you take me anywhere. At the hospital they would've said the same thing, and then we'd be caught up in all of that stuff. You know I wasn't _about_ to let that happen... We need to find that emerald, anyways."

Our hero nodded. He'd almost forgotten _that_ part of the plan. "But, still... I think you should-"

Sonic put his index finger up, "No. I won't do it. I'm not going to let this get in the way of what you've gotta' do. I'd rather hobble around for the next week or month or however long it might take to find that thing." There was silence. The two focused on the television for some time, until the speedster spoke again: "But you still haven't answered _my_ question... What happened back there with _you_? You just like... Turned _white_, or something..."

Silver sighed, "I wish I could tell you... I got stabbed by Metal and was bleeding real bad and stuff... I guess I was about to die. But then, _Blaze_ appeared... And, I don't know how, but she saved me." He looked away for a few moments, "And now she's gone."

"So, what? You think she did some sorta' Spirit-voodoo to transfer her soul to your body or something?"

He shrugged, "I dunno'. Sounds bat-shit crazy... But anything's possible, I guess."

Both paused. "Do you think you can still get her back with that emerald?"

The albino hedgehog continued to stare off into space. His tone was defeated, his expression firm. "I don't know, Sonic. I just don't know."

Just then, Tails walked in with the crutches and brace. He leaned the items up against the couch, and held his head. "There ya' go... I'm gonna' go lay down now... It's pretty late anyways, and my head is _killing_ me."

All looked over to the clock, and they weren't surprised that it was past one in the morning. "Yeah..." Silver said, "You should really get some rest..." The fox nodded, and left the room. Our hero sighed again, and laid back. "I know I won't be getting much of _that_ tonight..."

After a few minutes, he looked over, and saw that Sonic was asleep already. The telekinetic one stood up, walked outside to the bench by the cliff, and sat down. He desperately called: "_Blaze_? ...Blaze?" No result. He leaned over into his hands, and began to sob. For the first time in a while, the darkness of the night didn't comfort Silver. It strangled him.

"This isn't how it was supposed to happen... I was supposed to save _her_... Th-That's how all the great stories go, right?" He looked out now, and the light from the stars glistened on his tears. "Maybe this _isn't_ a great story... And it sucks because I've had _so many damn chances_ to make it one... But maybe it just isn't. Maybe the bad guy found victory in defeat. Maybe a few pages were vandalized in my fairy tale of a life... Hell, with my luck, I don't know what else I expected... I hope to God Blaze knew what she was doing with all this... Well... Point is, she's _gone_. _Again_."

He paused, and then fell into his palms once more with a groan. "And I'm talking to myself... _Again_..."

_**Alrighty! That'll be all for now! Jesus, that was hard to write... For some reason...:/ So sorry if this kinda' sucked... I'm a tad frustrated with it.X(**_

_**Tee hee! I haz a cover image thingy for this story now!X3 I'd like to give my friend BiteWorseThanBark a shoutout helping me with that... I gave her the sketch I did of it and she re-created it and made it all pretty with her computer-artistic-magic stuff... And yeah.:P Thanks, homieee~!:D**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


End file.
